The present invention relates to conveying apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to auxiliary conveying apparatus for use in connection with mobile haulage for conveying mined ore from a continuous mining machine.
In mining operations, especially in the underground mining of coal and the like, a variety of conveyors are used to transport the mined materials from the mining machine to their ultimate transportation location. During the early stages of mine development, main haulageways are created within the mine to accommodate stationary main belt conveyors that ultimately transport the mined ore from the mine or to remote collection areas. A variety of different conveying systems and apparatuses have been developed for transferring the mined material from the mining machine to the main belt conveyors.
One type of conveying apparatus commonly used to convey mined material from the mining machine to a main conveyor is a mobile articulated conveyor. Mobile articulated conveyors, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,724 to Bodimer, can move under self-propulsion along mine roadways and around corners while receiving the mined ore directly from the mining machine and discharging it onto the main conveyor or onto a separate stationary xe2x80x9cpanelxe2x80x9d conveyor arranged for discharge onto the main conveyor.
A number of different auxiliary conveying apparatuses exist for transferring the mined material from the discharge of the mobile articulated conveyor to a stationary panel conveyor or main conveyor. For example, in one conveyor arrangement, the discharge end of the mobile conveyor is arranged to tram beside the stationary main or panel conveyor and a third xe2x80x9cbridgexe2x80x9d conveyor is employed to transfer the mined ore from the mobile conveyor to the stationary conveyor.
In another conveyor arrangement, the mobile articulated conveyor is trammed onto an elevated roadway that is mounted above an attending stationary panel or main conveyor belt for discharge thereupon. This conveyor arrangement eliminates the need for a bridge conveyor, and it is a typical practice in mining schemes having adequate overhead clearance to support such stacked arrangement of conveyors. However, to extend the conveying system, the mining process must be interrupted so that additional lengths of conveyor and elevated roadway can be added to the existing conveyor network.
One type of elevated discharge system that is particularly directed to minimizing the amount of time required to extend an elevated roadway and its accompanying conveying system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,691 to Moore et al. That system comprises a floor mounted beltway that has an elevated roadway rollably attached thereto. The beltway comprises a series of interconnected frame units that rest on the mine floor and support a continuous conveyor belt. The elevated roadway has wheels that are captured in outboard rails attached to the beltway for movably supporting the roadway thereon. Lift cylinders are attached to the roadway for lifting the beltway from the mine floor so that the beltway can be winched forward by a winch attached to a track driven ramp. As the individual interconnected units of the beltway are pulled from the roadway structure, they are skidded across the mine floor towards the track driven ramp. Thereafter, the cylinders are retracted and the roadway is then rollably winched forward on the beltway so that the entire system is in position to receive and convey the mined material as it is discharged from the mobile conveyor that is supported thereon. Additional belt structure must also be added to the rear of the beltway so that the beltway can continue to discharge the mined material onto the main belt.
The elevated roadway and the beltway of Moore et al. are two independent structures that must be capable of supporting each other, in addition to supporting the mobile conveyor. They must therefore be constructed from heavy duty structural members. Such structural members are not only expensive, but they also add to the overall weight of the system thereby making the system more difficult to move and transport within the confines of a mine. Moreover, an expensive heavy duty track mounted tail piece must be used to advance the beltway and roadway forward. Such tail piece must be equipped with heavy duty rams that can be driven into the mine roof to solidly anchor the tail piece in position so that it will remain stationary as the heavy beltway and roadway are winched forward.
Also, a typical mine floor may contain depressions, cavities, holes, etc. and, thus, is usually not perfectly level. As discussed above, the Moore system has a plurality of lift cylinders attached thereto for engaging the mine floor and lifting the beltway there from. If the portion of the mine floor under which one or more of the cylinders is situated is irregular or has a cavity or depression therein, the cylinder may not, when fully extended, contact the bottom thereof thereby creating an unstable structure upon which the beltway is to be advanced.
An improvement to the Moore system is found in Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,130. As in the Moore system, however, the ""130 system still requires a roadway that must be elevated above a trackway, and must be hefty enough to support a mobile conveying apparatus on the roadway. Further, having the mobile conveying apparatus travel over the roadway increases the height of the overall system.
There is a further need for a conveying system that can be constructed from relatively lightweight materials so that heavy duty and expensive equipment is not required to transport the components thereof and advance the system forward.
There is yet another need for an conveying system that can be safely used on irregular support surfaces such as mine floors.
There is still another need for an conveying system that can be advanced with a minimal amount of interruption to the mining process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a conveying apparatus for use in connection with mobile conveying apparatuses that does not include structure that may interfere with and possibly divert the flow of material as it is being received from the mobile conveying apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a conveying system that can be constructed from relatively lightweight structural components so that heavy duty and expensive apparatus is not needed to transport the system""s components or advance the system forward in a predetermined direction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a conveyor system that can be safely used on irregular support surfaces such as mine floors.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a conveying system that can be advanced with a minimal amount of downtime.
The present invention is a conveying system for receiving and conveying material from a mobile material transporter adapted for travel on a floor, the conveying system comprising a main conveyor on the floor, and a main conveyor extension on the floor and having an upper surface. The main conveyor extension comprises a plurality of interconnected frame units, and means for supporting an endless conveyor belt on the interconnected frame units. The conveying system further includes an auxiliary conveyor in contact with and moveable over at least a part of the main conveyor extension upper surface. The auxiliary conveyor comprises a plurality of interconnected frame units identical to the frame units used in the main conveyor extension, means for supporting an endless conveyor belt on the auxiliary conveyor interconnected frame units, and means for driving the endless conveyor belt.
In a preferred embodiment, the auxiliary conveyor further includes means facilitating movement of the auxiliary conveyor over the main conveyor extension, the facilitating means comprising the main conveyor upper surface comprising a plurality of roller assemblies spaced apart along the plurality of main conveyor extension interconnected frame units.
In a preferred embodiment, the conveying system further includes an inclined transition extension extending from one end of the main conveyor extension, the top of the inclined transition extension extending from the location of the main conveyor upper surface to the floor, a moveable articulated conveyor system, and a bridge conveyor extending from the discharge end of the moveable articulated conveyor to a point over the auxiliary conveyor.